A Thousand Years
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Seribu tahun yang lalu Kris tewas saat melindunginya. / Seribu tahun lamanya ZiTao menunggu dalam penjara es yang mengungkungnya. / Apakah penantian dalam kurun seribu tahun itu bisa menyatukan hati mereka kembali? / Let's the time prove it... / [EXO drabble / A fluff ones / KrisTao couple]


**Title :**** A Thousand Years  
**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Fluff

Cast : EXO

Pair : KrisTao

Setting : Alternate Reality

Rate : K

Length : OneShoot / Drabble

Insert song : A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

Warn :: nothing~ just enjoy my first drabble. =D

* * *

Happy Reading Nyaw~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.

.

.

.  
Namja blonde itu menatap takjub pada pilar es yang berpendar terang merah keemasan di hadapannya. Perlahan2 bongkahan beku itu retak, awal.x hanya sedikit, tapi dalam hitungan detik rekahan.x meluas. Secercah rasa takut menyusup di hatinya. Well, Kris -nama si namja blonde- sama sekali tidak menyangka rasa ingin tahu.x bisa berubah menjadi bencana seperti ini. Menurut.x sih begitu. Tapi rasa penarasan tetap saja rasa penasaran. Rasa penarasan itu sudah menghapus semua ketakutan yang tadi sempat menggelitik hati.x. A curiousity can kill a cat, right?  
.

.  
Kalau saja semalam Kris tidak termakan folklore yang diceritakan ChanYeol rekan.x. Tentang sebuah gue es di seberang danau yang selalu membeku sepanjang tahun. Kisah kuno tentang sesosok mahluk mitos yang kata.x membeku dalam salah satu tiang2 es raksasa di dalam gua itu. Kalau saja rasa penasaran itu tidak mengerogoti tidur.x semalam suntuk, mungkin saat ini Kris sedang bergelung dalam sleeping bag.x yang hangat. Memimpikan betapa seru.x liburan musim dingin yang akan mereka jalani selama satu minggu penuh.

.  
_.  
One step closer_

.

Sekarang Kris hanya bisa menyesali kecerobohan.x yang tertarik untuk menyentuh lambang naga yang entah kenapa bisa terukir sempurna di permukaan tiang es itu. Lambang yang rasa.x sangat familiar dan menimbulkan gelombang kerinduan. Kris menyadari satu hal. Saat peratama kali memasuki gua es itu, seolah ada kekuatan magnet yang begitu besar, dia terus melangkah masuk jauh ke bagian terdalam gua. Terburu2 tanpa menaruh perhatian pada keindahan pemandangan stalaktit dan stalakmit er yang bertebaran di lorong masuk gua. Desakan untuk bergegas itu semakin besar seiring dengan bertambah.x waktu.

.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus segera dilakukan.x atau seseorang yang sangat penting yang harus ditemui.x. Kaki.x terus bejalan melewati puluhan pilar es berukuran besar di bagian tengah gua. Terus bergerak hingga mencapai sebuah danau kecil berair sebiru sapphire yang ditengah.x terdapat pilar es raksasa. Yang terbesar dari semua pilar yang ada. Kris tidak mempedulikan suhu udara yang berada di bawah titik nol atau keanehan air danau yang tidak membeku meski suhu ruangan itu sangat extreme. Keinginan untuk menyentuh lambang naga yang terukir jelas dipermukaan pilar itu mengenyahkan bisikan akal sehat yang berusaha menghentikan.x.

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

.

Kris jatuh terduduk saat gemuruh kencang melanda gua itu, sebuah gempa kecil menyertai hancur.x salah satu pilar yang selama ratusan tahun ini menjadi penyangganya. Bongkahan2 es sebesar bola tenis berjatuhan, uap beku menguar dari retakan di pilar dan aliran air dingin yang bermuara ke danau kecil tiba2 membanjir membasahi celana training hitam yang dipakai.x. Tiba2 saja, cahaya merah keemasan di dalam pilar es tadi meledak dalam pendaran yang menyilaukan mata. Spontan Kris mengangkat tangan.x untuk melindungi mata dari efek yang merusak.

.

Ketika super nova mini kemerahan itu meredup, Kris hanya bisa melongo kaget. Di tempat yang tadi.x terdapat pilar es nan kokoh, kini terbaring tak berdaya sesosok mahluk mirip manusia dalam balutan jubah ala bangsawan istana. Rasa ingin tahu Kris muncul lagi, takut2 dia bangkit dan mendekat agar mendapat view yang lebih jelas. Mahluk itu memiliki kulit seputih mutiara dan bibir semerah mawar, sama sekali tidak pucat, tidak membiru. Seakan dia hanya tengah tertidur lelap. Kontras dengan kondisi.x yang telah terjebak dalam es entah sejak kapan.

.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all [s]he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

.

Lagi2 rasa rindu itu menggetarkan hati.x saat Kris menatap lekat wajah mahluk itu. Kontur wajah yang tajam, garis tarikan mata yang -meski masih terpejam- terlihat seperti kucing dan kantung mata yang tebal. Ada kesan sangar tapi juga imut seperti anak panda yang tampak dari wajah muda belia itu. Begitu anggun dan innocent, benar2 polos. Keindahan.x semakin lengkap dengan warna merah yang membalut tubuh.x, mulai dari rambut pendek.x yang sewarna camelia, kuku jemari lentik.x yang merah darah, hingga pakaian.x yang merupakan gradasi api magma.

.  
._  
One step closer_

.

" Aku penasaran, seperti apa warna irish yang tersimpan dalam kelopak mata mu yang tertutup ini. Apa warna.x juga merah? " hati2 Kris mengangkat tubuh dingin itu dari tempat.x semula. Membawa.x keluar dari gua es.  
" Aneh, aku yakin kau sudah terjebak di dalam sana selama... mungkin puluhan atau ratusan tahun. Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan nadi mu? Manusia biasa pasti sudah mati sejak lama. " Kris bermonolog sambil memeriksa keadaan mahluk merah itu di udara terbuka.  
" Hei, kalau kau masih hidup, paling tidak bukalah mata mu. " lalu Kris terkekeh sendiri mendengar permintaan bodoh.x.

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

.

Untuk kesekian kali.x dalam kurun waktu satu jam Kris tertegun. Heran, takjub, takut bercampur jadi satu saat mata sang panda terbuka perlahan. Irish mata yang sepekat rubi tua itu menghantarkan aliran memori yang telah lampau ke dalam benak Kris. Membanjiri.x dengan emosi yang seumur hidup.x selama tujuh belas tahun ini belum pernah Kris rasakan. Emosi dan perasaan yang disebut manusia dengan nama 'Cinta'. Suara pertama yang keluar dari mulut si panda merah itu terdengar merdu di telinga.x. Suara yang begitu Kris rindukan, yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hati.x. Suara lembut milik pasangan jiwa.x.

Jauh di masa lalu, bocah panda dipelukan.x ini adalah kekasih.x. The Dragon Emperor Wu YiFan dan The Time Wizard Huang ZiTao adalah partner solid dalam setiap petualangan sihir. Hingga suatu saat perang besar pecah di antara para tetua penyihir yang menyeret banyak korban dari pihak manusia biasa, mahluk2 ciptaan maupun dari kalangan penyihir sendiri. Kris dan pasangan.x terpojok di tempat ini. Dengan sisa kekuatan.x, Kris melindungi kekasih.x dengan segenap jiwa raga.x. Dia menyegel panda merah.x itu dalam bongkahan es dengan sebuah janji. Janji akan menjemput.x suatu saat nanti jika Kris berhasil terlahir kembali di masa depan.

.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more _

.

Demi kekasih.x itu, apa pun akan Kris korbankan. Demi keselamatan seorang Huang ZiTao, sang belahan jiwa.x. Kris rela kehilangan nyawa.x. Asal mereka bisa bersatu lagi di suatu masa depan yang jauh, Kris tidak keberatan mempertaruhkan segala.x.

.

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

.

" WuFan-ge, akhir.x kau bisa menemukan tempat ini... " bisik sang bocah panda memanggil nama asli Kris.  
" Ne, ZiTao. Aku kembali, setelah sekian lama, akhir.x aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu... " Kris memeluk ZiTao erat2, menyalurkan kehangatan, mengggantikan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti namja belia itu.  
" Gege hangat. Kekuatan naga dalam diri gege ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali. " ZiTao menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Kris.  
" Pasti membosankan, ne? Menunggu selama seribu tahun dalam bongkahan es sendirian... Maaf, maafkan gege yang waktu itu tak bisa menjaga mu, ZiTao. " dengan penh kasih Kris mengecup kening berhias surai kemerahan itu.  
" Sama sekali tidak gege. Bagi ku penantian itu hanya sebentar, mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. " ZiTao menyandarkan kepala.x di bahu Kris yang bidang.  
" Benar juga, sampai kapan pun kau adalah The Time Wizard yang terkuat. " Kris tersenyum bangga.  
" Gege, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ne? " bocah panda itu kembali berbisik.  
" Tidak akan. Untuk kali ini, hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita. "ucap Kris dengan penuh keyakinan.  
" Yaksok? "  
" Ne, yaksok. "

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

.

Kedua.x pun saling berciuman, tanpa nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta kasih untuk melepas rindu yang tertahan selama ratusan tahun. Bersamaan dengan terbit.x matahari fajar, ikatan yang pernah memudar di antara mereka kembali terjalin dengan erat. Simbol naga yang mengitari sebuah jam pasir yang terukir di tengkuk kedua.x menjadi pertanda bahwa ikatan itu jauh lebih erat dari yang sebelum.x. Cahaya putih yang lembut dari sang mentari seakan menyambut mereka menuju kebahagiaan yang sebelum.x tak bisa mereka raih. Tanpa rasa takut akan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali.x.

.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

.  
.

.  
Sebuah kisah cinta baru yang indah untuk membayar penantian panjang mereka selama seribu tahun...

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~ F.I.N ~~~~

If you mind, gimme a review please?

=D


End file.
